The Thunder Rolls
by rogue usagi kou
Summary: Lance/Rogue. Character Death. SongFic. Rogue catches Lance cheating on her.


this is just something that came to mind when listening to some country music. i hope you like it, please review (be nice!) and check out my lance/pietro fic!

**The Thunder Rolls**

with "The Thunder Rolls" by Garth Brooks

The young mutant crawled out of the messy bed, eyeing the blonde woman he just spent most of his evening with. He picked his holey jeans up from the dirty floor and pulled them on, ripping a hole in the knee larger as he did so.

"So, I was just wondering…" The woman rolled over on the bed to face him, stretching her long arms above her head. Her pale skin shone in the yellow light of the room.

"Wondering what?" He snapped. He took his black shirt and pulled it over his chaotic mop of hair.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Her voice was seductive yet soft and timid at the same time. She traced circles in the bed sheets.

"I dunno, I haven't decided yet." He grabbed his brown vest and walked out of the cheap motel room without looking back.

"You belong with me, not her! I want you to stay!"

He stopped but didn't look back. "There was a time that was true. But that time passed us a long time ago. Go home to the blue elf, Kitty-cat."

_Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul insight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night  
Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls _

Lance put his jeep into gear and drove off down the foggy road. He sped up, wanting to get home to his wife, wanting to get in out of the storm moving in. Road signs speed past him in a bright yellow blur as he floored the gas petal and pushed his jeep past 80 miles.

_Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown  
Askin' for miracle  
Hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls_

Rogue woke and walked downstairs. She gazed longingly out the window, anticipating his return. She turned, ready to go back to her room but stopped. She turned back to the window one last time, for one last look into the darkness with the fog creeping in. In the cold reflection in the window, she looked much paler in her black nightgown than she usually did.

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls _

She heard the familiar sound of his jeep and turned, sprinting down the steps and she ran out the door and into his opened arms. Not caring about the rain pouring down on them or the thunder and lightning above them, she hugged him closer.

_She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive  
But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls _

Rogue released her husband reluctantly took a step back, staring at him with unseeing eyes and unforgiving eyes. The smell of cheap perfume circled her and she took her glove off her hand and slapped him across the cheek. Energy flowed from one to the other like flashing lightning above them.

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls _

Images of them together, her Lance and her best friend, flooded into her mind. She took a step back, unable to process what was running through her mind. Lance reached out for her, mouthed an apology but it was deaf in her ears. Rogue shook her head and ran back into the house, back to her room, tears running from her eyes.

_She runs back down the hallway  
__To the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
He won't do this again  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been_

Rogue opened a drawer, throwing papers over the room. Lance appeared at the door just as she took out a gun and took aim. She clenched her eyes shut as more images of them come to mind. Slowly, she squeezed the trigger, putting a stop to her pain all in one shot.

Her hand released the gun as she fell to the ground.

She didn't hear Lance cry out her name.


End file.
